


So what if I'm dreaming? I like the scene that I'm in.

by we_do_be_writing_fics



Category: The Prom (2020), The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: F/F, because theres similarities between alyssa greene and little miss perfect, this was an idea that i had and wanted to write about
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29725518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/we_do_be_writing_fics/pseuds/we_do_be_writing_fics
Summary: So....what if Alyssa sang Little Miss Perfect....and Emma sang Ordinary?
Relationships: Alyssa Greene/Emma Nolan, Kaylee/Shelby (The Prom Musical)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	So what if I'm dreaming? I like the scene that I'm in.

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from Joriah Kwamé's Ordinary go listen to it :)

Chorus wasn’t ever the class that Alyssa was jumping to attend. She was only attending to get her arts credit and it wasn’t even a class she shared with Kaylee or Shelby. No, instead she shared her class with Emma Nolan.  _ Stupid fucking Emma Nolan. Beautiful, adorable Emma.  _ With her cute, crooked smile and pretty eyes that Alyssa couldn’t help but get lost in. Emma didn’t exactly make the class easy for her; choosing to shoot her hidden smiles from across the room and whisper to her when she passed her desk. It wasn’t that she didn’t love having class with her girlfriend, but she really didn’t need the distraction when she’s just scrapping an B+ and her mother wouldn’t get off her back about needing to get her grade up. She was surprised that she was even getting a grade that high, she rarely found the time to put effort into practicing and most of the time (much to her disappointment) she had to use the time she spent with Emma during lunch to get help with the homework so she could get a decent score. It was exhausting. Emma had been taking the class since freshman year and had always enjoyed it, and Alyssa thought she probably would if she didn’t already have so much work, not to mention her mother breathing down her neck whenever she dropped more than 5% on an assignment. But she needed an arts credit, so she found herself sitting in the back of a chorus class, one she felt seriously unqualified to be a part of. 

“Okay, class, so today we’re going to be singing songs in pairs. Or, well, songs that link together, but you and your partner will be working on them together and you will perform them tomorrow.” The class collectively groaned. “Yes I know it’s short notice to be setting this at the end of the lesson but I believe it builds character and memorisation skill.” Mr Oliver said, pulling up a presentation on the board. “Examples of songs that link would be: Waving through a Window and Words fail, or Role of a Lifetime and Once upon a time, to name just a few. You and your partner will be assigned a pair of songs but you can choose between you who sings what. And  _ no  _ you cannot pick your partner.” He said, looking at Kevin who’d turned to talk to Winne. Alyssa groaned, just another thing she would have to work on outside of school, if her partner could even manage to work around her lunatic schedule. 

“Okay, so without further ado, I have placed all your names into this hat and will pick them out to assign partners to songs. I’ll provide sheet music as you leave the classroom.” Mr Oliver said, dramatically showing the class a worn Julliard baseball cap. “First pair... Winnie and Noah, and you have the songs Someone gets hurt and World Burn from Mean Girls the musical. Don’t worry, I’ve transposed it into a lower key for you.” He said, seeing the panicked look on Noah’s face as he announced the songs. “Secondly we have, Nick and Hayden, who will be singing Hurricane and Burn from Hamilton.” He grinned enthusiastically at them, somehow restraining himself from mentioning the time he had an audition for Hamilton in Indianapolis. “And now we have… Emma and Alyssa-”  _ Shit. As long as it’s like Dear Evan Hansen or something they should be fine, just please god not songs about being in love with another character.  _ “You two have, Little Miss Perfect and Ordinary.” Alyssa didn’t know either of those songs, Emma, on the other hand, clearly had since she had gone deathly pale. She lent across the desk and whispered to her. “Is that bad?”

“It’s very bad.” Emma whispered back. “Especially since you’re paired with one of the two known gays in the school.”  _ Yep, shit. _ At least she’d get to spend more time with Emma when they worked on their songs, however judging from how nervous Emma was about them, she wasn’t sure she wanted to do the project at all. She barely noticed Mr Oliver assigning the rest of the pairs and their songs, too caught up in her own thoughts (and maybe a tiny bit of panic) to pay attention to the class until Emma nervously sat herself in the seat next to her. 

“So…” She said, unsure where to begin. “I assume you’ve never heard the songs before?” 

“No?” Alyssa said.

“I didn’t really expect you to have, given your mother and all.” 

“What is that meant to- Oh.” She said, realising what Emma was implying. “I’m honestly surprised Sir assigned us gay songs.” 

Emma shrugged. “He’s pretty cool, he’s never been outwardly homophobic to me before. Besides, he’s probably hoping to get people talking about the class so he gets more students next year. In his own  _ very wrong  _ way.”

“Yeah singing gay songs is likely to drive people away.” Alyssa said. 

“You can change if you want.” Emma said quietly.

“What?”

“If you don’t want to risk doing this project with me, and singing what we have to, just make up something to Sir about not wanting to work with the social pariah.”

“But I want to work with you?” Alyssa said, fingers brushing Emma’s under the table, she daren’t hold her hand. “Come on, how bad can the songs really be?”

~~~~~

“Oh.” Alyssa said, pulling her earbuds out and handing Emma her phone. 

“Yeah.” Emma said, taking it and sitting down on a box of sheet music. They were hidden in the band closet, one of the only places in the entire town they were able to be together without risking outing Alyssa. “That’s just Little Miss Perfect, Ordinary is a bit happier as a whole, but it’s still got the general theme of, well, lesbians.” Alyssa looked at her hands, trying to stop the tears that were filling her eyes. “Oh, ‘Lys-” Emma said, crossing the room and wrapping her arms around the smaller girl. “I’m sorry.” 

“The song-” Alyssa choked, clinging to Emma, “I-”

“Shhh, it’s okay, I know, I’m sorry. We don’t have to do these, I’ll speak the Mr Oliver and give him some reason why-”

“But I want to do this with you.”

“Lys singing that song is basically guaranteed to out you, and make your mother look  _ incredibly  _ bad and you know I don’t like her but she’d have a heart attack if she heard about it.” Emma said, hugging Alyssa tighter, “You could sing Ordinary but honestly that’s gonna have a similar outcome.” 

“Why is the world like this?” Alyssa said, looking up at Emma sadly. “I just want to be with you.”

“It won’t always be like this, I promise.” Emma said, ignoring the doubts in her mind that they’d never be able to escape the hate in Edgewater. She groaned as the bell signalling the end of lunch rang. “Can we just cut class?” She asked.

“As much as I’d love to, Em, the last thing I need is detention and to fall behind.” Alyssa said, pulling away from Emma’s arms and standing up. “Besides, class isn’t that bad.”

“Easy for you to say, you’re not in gym with Kaylee and Shelby.” Emma muttered.

“I’ve told them to grow up and leave you alone, they don’t listen.” Alyssa said, kissing Emma’s forehead, “I have to go, but I’ll see you after cheer practice?”

“Oh, for sure, I texted Gran telling her we had a project to work on so you’d be coming around after school. I don’t think she believed we actually had work and thought I was trying to justify wanting to spend more time with you though.”

Alyssa shook her head, chuckling quietly, “I’ll see you later Emma.”

~~~~~

“I can’t believe you’re paired with Nolan.” Kaylee scoffed as she, Alyssa and Shelby packed up their cheer uniform after practice, “she’ll probably try to kiss you.” 

“She’s harmless Kaylee, I’m fine.” Alyssa said, trying not to laugh at the irony of the situation. Emma is her  _ girlfriend  _ of course they’d kissed. 

“What songs are you doing anyway?” 

“Um...you’ve probably never heard them.” Alyssa said, not trusting Kaylee to go home and google the songs.

“Try me, go on.” Kaylee said, staring Alyssa down until she gave in.

“Fine. Little Miss Perfect and Ordinary.” Alyssa said, giving a concerned look to Shelby who’d just tripped over her own feet. “You good there?”

“ _ Alyssa, are you aware what those songs are? _ ” Shelby asked, collecting herself.

“Yes, Shelby, Emma played them to me.” Alyssa said, kicking herself for mentioning she’d already spent time with Emma. 

“Then why are you doing them?!” Shelby basically yelled, “you’re singing about hiding the fact you’re gay with the known lesbian. It’s gonna make people talk!”

“You’re singing about  _ what _ ?” Kaylee said, glaring at Alyssa. 

“Relax, I’m not gay-” Alyssa began.  _ That’s a fucking lie.  _ “And besides, Mr Oliver won’t let us change songs.”  _ Half lie, you never asked if you could.  _ “I’m just going to sing with her and then never speak to her again.”  _ Now you’re just being ridiculous-  _

Kaylee turned to her, “Alyssa. You cannot be serious right now.”

“She is.” Shelby said, “she’s also the most stubborn shit in the world, you won’t change her mind.”

“But  _ why _ do you want to sing with her so badly Alyssa?” Kaylee said, not buying her half hearted excuse.

“Because she’s my girlfriend and I want to- FUCK” Alyssa said, cutting off her rambling. 

Kaylee and Shelby stared at her, not saying anything. Finally Shelby spoke, “I don’t care Alyssa, you’re good.” She pulled her friend into a hug, “I’m bi.” She whispered to her, barely loud enough for Alyssa to hear. When they broke the embrace Kaylee awkwardly punched her arm. “Yeah, I don’t care either. Just don’t be an idiot and accidently out yourself again.” Alyssa couldn’t help herself, she started crying. Kaylee and Shelby were the last people she was expecting to be accepting, considering the amount of shit they’d put Emma through. 

“In all seriousness though Alyssa, those songs will either out you or spark rumours.” Shelby said.

Alyssa frowned, “you guys don’t seem very surprised I have a girlfriend.” She said, watching Kaylee and Shelby exchange a look. “You already knew. Shit, are we really that obvious?”

“Don’t worry, I think you’re okay.” Kaylee laughed, “we’ve known you for years, Emma too, and you two are about as subtle as an elephant trying to organise a surprise party.”

“Never use an analogy like that again.” Shelby said. “She’s not  _ wrong _ , she’s also not exactly  _ right _ . No one who doesn’t hang out with you regularly would be able to work it out, we’re just observant.”

“Kaylee’s observant?” Alyssa joked.

“Fuck you.” Kaylee said.

“Hmm, that’s pretty gay.”

“Shut your mouth Greene.” Kaylee said, glaring, “can we go back to the issue at hand? Your little duet project. What are you going to do?”

“I don’t know.” Alyssa said, quietly, “I want to do this with her, singing something meaningful to us, you know? But I don’t know if I can tell anyone else, not yet, it’ll kill my mother.”

“Alyssa, here’s my advice,” Shelby said, “the song Little Miss Perfect fits you, well,  _ perfectly _ , if you will, I think you should sing it. Be with the girl you love and if anyone gives you shit for that Kaylee and I will personally give them hell.”

“Thanks Shelby, I really should go, we’ve got to rehearse.” Alyssa said, ignoring the smirk she got from Kaylee. “See you both tomorrow.”

Kaylee and Shelby stared after her as she ran down the school halls before they turned to each other. “Is it bad we pretend to hate Emma so much when we know they’re dating?” Kaylee asked. 

Shelby shrugged. “So we’re in agreement that they’re dating now?” She said, raising her eyebrows.

“How could I deny that when Alyssa literally just told us?” Kaylee asked. 

“So I guess you won our bet.” Shelby said, gently pushing Kaylee in feigned annoyance. “Okay, asshole, what can I do to pay you?”

Kaylee looked around the halls, checking no one could see them before pressing a kiss to Shelby’s lips. “How about a date?”

Shelby grinned, “I think that can be arranged.”

~~~~~

Alyssa climbed into Emma’s truck, an apology for being late already falling from her lips.

“‘Lys, it’s okay, I don’t mind.” Emma said, stealing a quick kiss before she started the truck. “You’re okay, though, right? Nothing bad held you up.”

“I told Kaylee and Shelby.” Alyssa said, holding her breath.

“You- what?”

“I told Kaylee and Shelby we were dating. Accidently. They know.”

“Are they- are they okay with it or-?” Emma said, unsure how to process the situation.

“They’re fine with it, actually.” Alyssa said, smiling at the sigh of relief that escaped Emma. “Apparently they already knew.”

“That’s great!” Emma said. “I mean, not about them knowing, shit that’s probably a bad thing we should make sure no one else knows, but like! Them being supportive is great!” 

Alyssa felt her smile grow. “You’re cute when you ramble, you know?” She said, watching Emma blush. “You’re not mad at me for telling them are you?”

“Why would I be mad at you? It’s not like you outed me.”

Alyssa shrugged, “I didn’t ask you if I could tell people about us, but it just kind of slipped out.”

“‘Lys, I’m never going to be angry that I can act like your girlfriend around people.” Emma said, taking her hand and backing the truck out of the parking lot. “I’m really proud of you.” 

“It was an accident though?”

“You still did it. You didn’t freak.” Emma smiled softly.

“I love you, Emma.”

“Love you too ‘Lys.”

~~~~~

Alyssa couldn’t remember the last time someone had hugged her for as long as Betsy Nolan had when she’d told her about Kaylee and Shelby. It was freeing to be back in the Nolan house; she could cuddle up to Emma as much as she wanted and kiss her whenever without having to check that no one was looking. She had to admit, the more she heard Little Miss Perfect the more unsure she became about whether she should be doing it. But one glance at Emma pouring her heart into Ordinary and the small kiss they would share whenever either of them finished rehearsing would set her mind at ease. So what if people talked? She wasn’t technically coming out, she was only doing her project. That conveniently managed to pair her and her girlfriend singing about loving each other but not showing it. 

“How do you do it?” She asked suddenly, interrupting Greg, who had invited himself to join them.

“Do what?” He said.

“Both of you, how do you deal with the way people treat you for who you love?” She said. Greg and Emma looked at each other, wordlessly communicating their answer. 

“Because we can leave Edgewater and find people like us soon.” Greg said, at the same time as Emma blurted.

“I do it because I know people love me for myself.” Alyssa smiled as the cousins looked at each other in surprise, clearly thinking the other was going to say the same. 

“Okay, but seriously Alyssa, it’s hard.” Greg said, “some days it really sucks, but we have each other and that’s enough.”

“As much as I hate the way that was phrased he’s right.” Emma shrugged. “I don’t know if you should come out ‘Lys, your situation is  _ way _ different to ours. But we’re always going to be here for you, Kaylee and Shelby too.” She shook her head at Greg when he went to query her final statement, “I’ll tell you later.” She whispered. 

“I want to.” Alyssa said, “I think I  _ should _ , and this is an opportunity to do it when I know you’re going to be there.” 

“How?” Greg asked.

“Kiss me Emma.” 

“I kiss you all the time?” Emma asked, scrunching up her nose in confusion. 

“When we finish performing. Kiss me.” 

“That’s not- okay, but tell me if you don’t want me to when we get to the performance.” 

“So you wanna fill me in on Kaylee and Shelby?” Greg said.

“No.” Emma responded. “I need to get Alyssa home.” 

“Suit yourself, bye Alyssa.” 

“Bye, Greg.” Alyssa said quickly as Emma grabbed her hand and pulled her to the door of the house. 

“Emma wha-”

“Promise me you’ll go through with this?” She said, pressing their foreheads together. “I don’t want to hide anymore.” 

Alyssa smiled, kissing her girlfriend softly, “Emma Nolan, I promise you I will go through with this and then you better fucking hold my hand in the corridor.” 

Emma giggled. “I think I can do that.” She kissed her again, “but seriously we should go before your mother murders me.”  _ Shit her mother. _

~~~~~

Alyssa stared down at her half written essay on the table in front of her. Around her, her mother bustled around making breakfast, telling her a boring story about a house she’d shown the previous day. A million thoughts were flying through Alyssa’s mind, all coming back to one sole focus.  _ Tell her now, or somebody else will.  _

“Hey Mom can we talk?” She asked, looking up from her paper.

“I’m very busy right now, honey.”

“I know, but Mom  _ please _ ?” 

Mrs Greene stopped, looking at her for a moment before sitting across the table. “What is it?”

“Mom I need to tell you something and I need you to just listen to me and not freak out.” Alyssa said, trying to ignore the sound of her heart in her chest. “Mom. I’m-” She stopped, the words catching in her throat.

“Alyssa? You’re not pregnant are you? You don’t even have a boyfriend and I raised you better than this-” Mrs Greene said, raising her voice.

“Mom, stop I’m not pregnant, I’m gay!” She was barely louder than her speaking voice, but she felt like she was shouting. “Mom. I’m gay and I’m dating Emma Nolan.” 

Mrs Greene stared at her, expression unreadable. “So...you, like girls?” She said after what had seemed like forever. Alyssa nodded, stopping tears from coming to her eyes. “Alyssa I didn’t have this planned for you.” 

“Mom, please-”

“Alyssa, wait. I didn’t have this planned for you, this will make your life so much harder. But I love you, before anything else.” Mrs Greene took both of Alyssa’s hands in her own. “She makes you happy?” Alyssa nodded again. “Then I’m okay with this. However you couldn’t have picked a worse time to tell me this because I would love to discuss this more but if you don’t leave now you’re going to be late for school.”

“Oh shit. Sorry.” Alyssa said, as her mother glared at her.  _ Because it makes perfect sense that she’s fine with you being gay but not with you swearing.  _ She told herself, but not trusting herself to question it. She gathered up her essay and shoved it into her backpack, intending to finish it at school. “Oh, and Mom? I’m coming out of school today. Okay bye!” She ran out of the house before her mother could object, feeling like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. 

~~~~~

“Okay and next up we have Emma Nolan and Alyssa Greene.” Mr Oliver said, beckoning for them to come up and perform. There was a strange mix of encouragement for Alyssa and no doubt rude whispers for Emma from their classmates.

“You still wanna do this?” Emma murmured as they stood up.

“Yes.” Alyssa said.

“Anytime now girls.” Mr Oliver said. They made their way to the front of the classroom and opened their music. Alyssa nodded at Mr Oliver who started the backing track.

“ _ Straight hair, straight As-”  _ She sang, losing herself in the music and refusing to look at her classmates as they slowly began to understand the song. Before she even knew it the class was giving a very restrained round of applause and Emma was beginning to sing. 

She smiled as she watched her girlfriend sing. She was so unashamed to be herself and wasn’t afraid of the judgement she would get for it. Alyssa breathed deeply as the end of the song drew closer. Their plan was still happening. She, quite literally, couldn’t back out of it now. She was doing this. And if it all went to shit, she’d still have Emma, and her mother, and her best friends. Emma turned to her as the last notes of the song played out, nervous eyes searching for permission, expecting her to back out.  _ Fuck it.  _ Alyssa thought, grabbing the collar of Emma’s flannel and pulling her into a kiss. In that moment she was blind to everything else. She barely heard the gasps coming from her classmates. She was kissing Emma, in front of their chorus class. 

  
For the first time in perhaps her entire life, Alyssa Greene was  _ free _ . 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading!  
> Find me on tumblr @we-do-be-writing-fics if you wanna talk about the prom or just like...fandoms idk :/


End file.
